The present invention refers to a method for the shaping of polycrystalline synthetic diamond. In prior art methods it is almost impossible and economically quite prohibitive to produce parts, in particular tools, of natural or synthetic diamond with optionally formed edges and faces. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for economically producing parts of diamond, in particular tools, with optionally shaped faces and edges.